1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for authoring and navigating stylized three-dimensional imagery using integrated or seamless spatial and temporal control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of computer graphics, 3D models can be created and realistically rendered in real time on commodity hardware. As such, it is feasible to use 3D models rather than 2D images to represent or showcase various scenes and physical artifacts. For example, many product manufacturers' websites are beginning to publish or advertise their products in 3D format, as well as in the more traditional 2D image format. Typically, a viewer can navigate a 3D format model of the product. A drawback of 3D navigation has been that the visual and interactive experience provided by conventional 3D viewers lacks the professionally authored quality of traditional 2D graphics and images, such as those found in television advertising.
For example, the professionally authored 2D images in an automobile sales brochure typically present the viewer with a rich and compelling presentation of the automobile that may emphasize attractive features and aesthetics of the automobile, such as a nostalgic tailfin or a racer-like profile. On the other hand, an unconstrained free-form interactive 3D exploration of a model of the same automobile, as typically provided on the manufacturer's website, will not emphasize or even assure viewing of these qualities. Instead, when navigating a model of the automobile using free-form zoom, rotate, and translate commands, the viewer might not view the model from the vantage points that the 2D images emphasized, and thus may overlook the tailfin and racer-like profile. The viewer may instead end up viewing the ordinary undercarriage of the automobile, or the automobile model may be unrecoverably navigated out of view. If 3D viewings are to replace or compete with the 2D viewings, this gap in visual and interaction quality needs to be reduced.
There are roughly two reasons for the poor quality of conventional 3D viewers. First, 2D imagery is typically produced by professional advertisers, graphic artists, and photographers who are skilled at using this well-established art form to convey specific messages to a viewer, such as information, feelings, or experiences. In contrast, creators of 3D models may not have the same well-established skills and are working in a new and evolving medium. Second, in creating 2D images a photographer can carefully control most of the elements that make up the image including lighting and viewpoint. These elements become a fixed part of the 2D image, thus ensuring that the viewer receives the intended message.
In contrast, typical interactive 3D viewers allow the user to move their viewpoint (virtual camera) in the scene to view any part of the 3D model from any angle. As a result, a user may: get “lost” in the scene; view the model from awkward angles that present it in a poor light; overlook important features; experience frustration at controlling their navigation, etc. Because the author of the 3D model has not been able to control how the user eventually sees the model, the author cannot ensure that a person viewing the 3D model receives the author's intended message. The person using the 3D viewer may in fact receive a message opposite to that intended by the author. The racer-like automobile may be incorrectly perceived as no different than the previous year's model.
What is needed is a method and system that enables an author to control how their 3D subject will be viewed, thus ensuring the author that the viewer receives the author's intended message.